La Dernière Guerre
by Crosswald
Summary: Il y a longtemps tu m'as banni, j'étais innocent, tu le savais mais malheureusement pour moi, le bien du monde des âmes passe avant toutes choses. Je ne t'en veux pas non, car la rancune est inutile. Mais aujourd'hui d'autres ennemis sonnent à ta porte, et je ne t'apporterai peut être pas mon aide. Alors Soul Society solitaire, vas-tu survivre ?


**_Hé bien bonjours, ceci est une réécriture de La Dernière guerre. Je me suis rendu compte (très tard ouais)que il y avait PLEIN de... choses incohérentes. Donc voilà._**

* * *

 _Voilà ma nouvelle fanfiction je prévoie...environ 40 chapitres pour la 1ére partie et aux alentours de 20 pour l'acte final._

 _C'est le 1er chapitre je tiens préciser que j'ai changé certaines choses, comme par exemple si les shinigamis ont habituellement une espérance de vie d'environ 2300 ans au grand maximum je l'ai ultra augmenté vers environ 25 000 ans. Mais pas de panique ! Je préciserai les changements physiques s'il y en a._

ATTENTION SPOIIIIIILLLL dans cette histoire !

 _Rating_ _: K+ T_

Action _: BENNNN OUI Bleach sans action c'est pas Bleach_

 _Romance_ _: oui j'aurai beaucoup d'Oc mais j'en aurai 2 principaux Fille et Garçon Oc et Oc._

* * *

Prologue [partie 1]

Ichigo est, et a été beaucoup de choses.

Il avait d'abord été un gamin orphelin qui pleurait sa mère, pui un lycéen humain et bagarreur solitaire, qui pouvait voir les esprits des morts, puis un renégat venu sauver son ami, un shinigami suppléant qui personne n'ai sut ce que c'était et puis maintenant tout avait changé, maintenant il était Ichigo Kurosaki, le sauveur de la Soul Society, l'ex shinigami suppléant, celui dont force n'avait rien à envier à un capitaine, Maintenant il était plus fort. Les épreuves qu'il avait traversées l'avait endurci, maintenant il pouvait défendre tout le monde, par son sang, sa vie, et ses lames. Tel était son devoir, sa mission, à présent il avait ce pouvoir.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il avait perdu, il avait échoué.

* * *

Ichigo avait les yeux ouverts, et pourtant il ne voyait pas la désolation qui l'entourait. Il ne voyait que son propre échec.

Il ne sentait plus rien, il ne sentait pas l'odeur de fumée qui emplissait l'air ni l'écoeurante odeur de sang qui envahissait l'atmosphère. Il ne pouvait sentir que le goût de son propre désespoir.

Il n'entendait plus rien, il n'entendait plus le bruit des flammes qui ravages la Soul Society, il n'entendait plus les cris du soldat shinigami qui vient de perdre un proche. Il n'entendait qu'une chose.

Il entendait le sifflement de la lame de son ennemi, venu mettre fin à sa pitoyable vie.

* * *

Ichigo s'était battus pour défendre la Soul Society, à l'aide de formidables et inespérés alliés, il avait gagné, la bataille fut dûre et de nombreuses fois il crût son heure venue, mais à chaque fois il s'était relevé, motivé par son propre désespoir, par son espoir ou sa folie. Ce fut dur mais il avait réussi à abattre son ennemi, Yhwach après tous cela, sur le sang coulé, et les vies sacrifiées. la paix c'était installée.

Mais toutes bons choses à une fin.

D'autres ennemis se sont montré, aussi redoutable que les autres, aussi cruels et impitoyable. Courageusement et comme toujours, Ichigo s'était dressé devant cet ennemi et avec bravoure il opposa son sabre à ces gens venus les détruires.

Mai... personne ne l'avait prévenu que ces ennemis-là étaient des créatures des plus cauchemardesques, des monstres, des abominations à forme humaine, c'était l'image mêmr des créatures qui hantaient ses pire cauchemars.

Il s'était battus, de toute son âme de toutes ses forces, mais ce fut à sens unique, il avait été écrasé. A présent la Soul Society était détruite, et si elle ne l'était pas encore, les monstres alors les monstres s'empresseront de finir le travail.

Ichigo avait échoué, et maintenant il accueillait la mort avec désespoir.

* * *

Le monstre était très ennuyé, le gosse était censé être le plus fort du lot, mais finalement, il l'avait à peine amusé, il était prometteur mais bon... jusque la qualité d'un joujou passe-temps de pas trop mauvaise qualitée. Bref une perte de temps. Et maintenant son jouet était cassé, il ''fuitait'' ... du gâchis, Autant le tuer de suite.

D'un geste baclé, il leva son sabre avec ennui, pui l'abattit avec une vitesse surhumaine sur le cou du shinigami roux. Mais... il fut interompu.

Un bruit métallique retentit. Un inconnu avait opposé un sabre au sien, évitant une mort certaine au suppléant. Le monstre leva ses yeux interloqué, vers celui qui l'avait arrêtés.

 **\- Navré Kaibutsu-san je ne peux pas te laisser abattre ce garçon.**

Ah ! peut-être que finalement il allait pouvoir s'amuser. Un Homme aux yeux rouge venait de faire son apparition. Il semblait fort, c'était la seule chose qui importait pour le monstre, il cherchait les forts, les puissant. Seul eux pouvait dissiper son ennui éternel.

 **\- « Kaibutsu » ... Que c'est méchant comme nom...surtout de votre part, monsieur l'inconnu aux yeux rouge.**

 **\- Mm... ? Désolé mais ça vous va parfaitement bien.** **Et... mes yeux ne font pas de moi un monstre que je sache.**

 **\- Tu as l'air fort, battons-nous.**

 **\- Navré, je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai plein de trucs à faire et je suis sûr que un combat avec toi dure généralment on bon bout de temp.**

L'homme saisit le roux à terre et le mit sur son épaule.

\- **Je veux te battre.**

 **\- Et moi je veux pas, t'est trop fort.**

 **\- En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une question.**

Le monstre ne voulait pas attendre, le monstre s'ennuyait trop et son maitre lui avait dit de faire ce qu'il voulait. Alors il voulait se battre, là, maintenant, ici. Alors qu'il allait s'élancer vers l'homme, une autre personne vint l'interrompre. Une femme cette fois. Blonde et au grand plaisir du monstre, elle aussi avait l'air forte.

 **\- Altaïr, qu'est-ce que tu fais... dépêche-toi sinon le gosse va crever, il perd trop de sang.**

L'homme aux yeux rouge nommé Altaïr eut l'air de s'en rendre compte et adressa un sourire penaud à la femme blonde. Sans avoir l'air très perturbé le monstre se tourna vers le la nouvelle venue.

 **\- Toi aussi. Combattons.**

La blonde haussa un sourcil.

 **\- Ha... non désolé t'est beaucoup trop fort pour moi mon pote.**

Le monstre commençait à s'énerver. Pour qui ils se prennaient ceux là ? Il voulait se battre, il voulait noyer son ennui dans le frisson d'un combat. Et malheureusement pour eux, le monstre ne les laisserai pas s'exprimer plus longtemps.

 **\- J'en ai marre, on va se battre. Vous avez pas le choix. Place au combat !**

Pas impressionné les deux individus eurent un rictus narquois. Et ils répondirent en cœur.

 **\- Non.**

Et soudainement sans que le monstre comprenne comment, les trois personnes disparurent dans un éclair de lumière.

Alors Le monstre piqua une crise, tel gamin a qui l'on confisqué le jouet favoris. Il était furieux. Alors qu'il allait se déchainer une fois de plus sur le... paysage. Une chose l'arrêta, un agréable son chantant retentit dans l'air. Son Maître l'appelait, il se devait de venir. Avec un sifflement agacé, le monstre quitta la Soul Society. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, il reviendra assez vite.

* * *

Ichigo ne comprenait pas, il vait ressenti du désespoir, il avait senti la mort venir, la mort, il l'avait vue, entendu, combattu, et avait perdu. Mais le silence n'était pas venu, et il s'était senti transporté sur de solides épaules. Et avant de s'endormir il avait quelques voix.

 **\- Dépêche Altaïr, le gosse est bien blessé.**

 **\- Mpff, t'a qu'à le prendre sur tes épaules si je vais pas assez vite !**

 **\- Et la galanterie alors ?**

 **\- Pfff**

Il ne comprenait pas. Il entendait vaguement des voix plus ou moins familières et des phrases.

 **\- Vite ! On le perd !**

 **\- C'est tout ce qui nous reste en médecin ?!**

 **\- Où est le capitaine Unohana ?**

Puis il réentendit les voix de tout à l'heure.

 **\- C'est de la faute, limace !**

 **\- Quoi ! Parle pour toi tu ne m'a pas aidé une seule fois !**

 **\- Je vérifiais si le chemin était sûr.**

 **\- Sur de quoi ? Des cadavres et des rochers ?**

Lentement Ichigo s'endormait, mais il était plus tranquille, ces gens semblaient être de son côté et ils avaient l'air fort. Il était rassuré, ses amis avait des défenseurs.

Et la Soul Society avait des alliés.

* * *

S'il savait comme il se trompait.

* * *

 **Voilà Première partie du prologue bouclé .**


End file.
